Krystyn II Wielki
Krystyn II (na terenie Czech Krystyn) '''- Król Polski i Czech od 1491 (de facto od 1499). Narodziny Krystyn urodził się prawdopodobnie 1 stycznia 1484 r. jako następca króla Polski i Czech, Miłobrata I. Jego urodziny, zaspokoiły niepokoje wiążące się z brakiem następcy dla króla Polskiego. Przejęcie tronu w 1491 r. w wyniku choroby zmarł Król Polski Miłobrat, a jako, że pierwszym przedstawicielem do tronu był jego syn Krystyn, więc w tym samym roku został on królem Polski. Rządy Rady Regencyjnej Jako że Krystyn był zbyt młody na przejęcie tronu, władzę objęła rada regencyjna. W związku z tym, że jego Ojciec był niezwykle religijny, to w skład rady regencyjnej wchodzili głównie przedstawiciele Kościoła w tym: jego stryj biskup Truso i kardynał Wielisław Lubomelski, biskup Andrzej Hopnicki, ks. Henryk Czerw, ks. August Adeliński oraz inkwizytor Konrad Szczeciński. Byli oni niezwykle bojaźliwi i ostrożni w swych działaniach, więc ich głównym celem były oszczędności m.in na ilości armii, która została za ich rządów znacznie zmniejszona. Starali się oni także utrzymać stabilność i silną władzę królewską na terenie Polski. Za rządów Rady regencyjnej misjonarzom udało się nawrócić wiele podbitych w trakcie poprzednich wojen ziem (m.in niemalże wszystkie tereny Nitry, które leżały na terenie Polski. W 1492 roku udało się zakończyć proces integracji Księstwa Wołyńskiego, które zostało włączone do Polski. W tym samym czasie Rada Regencyjna przyznała część ziem pozostałych po Księstwie Wołyńskim klerowi. W związku z tym, że Polska nie musiała utrzymywać relacji z włączonym do domeny Polskiej Księstwem, władze zdecydowały podpisać sojusz z Królestwem Bawarii, które tak jak Polska dzieliło granicę z Bałkańskimi innowiercami. Polska podpisała z władzami Bawarskimi królewski mariaż, na mocy którego małoletni monarcha poślubił równie młodą córkę Króla Bawarii i Anglii. W tym samym roku (tj.1492) nowy sojusznik Polski, czyli Królestwo Bawarii rozpoczęło wojnę z Utrechtem i Flandrią, a Bawarczycy poprosili Regentów o pomoc, którą regenci przyjęli. Jako, ze wrogowie byli raczej słabsi od państw, które stanęły po stronie Bawarii, Polskie władze zdecydowały się wysłać tylko kilka galer by pomóc w blokadzie Flandryjskich portów. W późniejszym czasie okazało się, że podczas tej wojny Król Bawarski bronił prawa do tronu Angielskiego. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczył je po poprzednim władcy tegoż królestwa. W późniejszym czasie, gdy regenci teoretycznie mogli wprowadzić kolejny etap budowy wielkiej armii rozpoczętej przez Miłobrata zaniechano jego wprowadzenia z powodu na pacyfistyczne nastawienie rady regencyjnej. W 1493 r. została zakończona wojna z Utrechtem i Flandrią, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem sojuszu do którego należała Polska. Tuż po zakończeniu tamtej wojny Polska otrzymała kolejne wezwanie do wojny, tym razem od Grecji, która została zaatakowana przez innowierców (od strony Bałkanów przez Chorwację, a od wschodu przez Anatolię). Poprosili Polskę o to, gdyż Polska za czasów poprzedniego króla obwołała się obrońcą wiary Chrześcijańskiej. W 1493 zmarł inkwizytor Jerzy Zamoyski. Na jego miejsce zatrudniono pewnego teologa, Janusza Praznowskiego. Z jego pomocą został ustanowiony tzw. ''Pakt szerzenia religii, ''który ograniczył prawo publicznego czytania Biblii, którą mogli czytać wyłącznie Kapłani i niektórzy Możni. Wprowadzenie paktu poprawiło efektywność misjonarzy, ale wzbudził on także niezadowolenie. W tym samym czasie do wojny z innowiercami dołączyła Antwerpia i Państwo Kościelne, dzięki czemu sojusz, do którego należała m.in Polska miał przewagę. Mimo to, w tym samym czasie Grecy zostali zaatakowani przez innowierców. Przegrali oni m.in Bitwę w Atenach. 5 kwietnia 1494 zmarł teolog wynajęty przez radę regencyjną, Janusz Prazmowski z którego pomocą wprowadzono ''akt szerzenia religii. ''Na jego miejsce został przyjęty skarbnik, Eustachy Bidziński, który miał za zadanie zwiększyć zyski królestwa, zwłaszcza, że Polska wraz z innymi państwami (m.in Państwem Kościelnym) broniła Grecji przed najazdem Anatolii i Chorwacji. 21 kwietnia do rady regencyjnej dotarła propozycja obłożenia podatkiem procedurę odpuszczenia grzechów, lecz kapłani zasiadający w radzie, na ten pomysł nie przystali twierdząc, że to prywatna sprawa kościoła. 1 czerwca 1494 armie Polskie zdobyły fortecę w stolicy Chorwacji, Zagrzebiu. Niewiele to jednak dało Polsce, gdyż nadal armie tegoż państwa nie mogły się dostać do Grecji. Postanowiono więc, że armie Polskie zostaną wysłane do Dalmacji. W październiku 1494 armie Chorwackie powróciły na tereny prowincji Bośnia, która była wtedy okupowana przez Polaków. Wtedy też do Polski dotarły wieści o kolejnych odległych zakątkach świata, takich jak chorezm oraz półwysep Arabski. W styczniu 1495 upadła fortece w Dalmacji. Tym samym została ona zdobyta przez 32 tysięczną armię Polską. Wtedy też ta właśnie armia ruszyła na pomoc sojusznikom atakującym Chorwackie armie w prowincji Bośnia. W marcu tegoż roku odbyła się bitwa pod Bośnią gdzie ponad 50 tysięczne siły koalicji anty-muzułmańskiej pokonały 7 tysięczne armie Chorwackie. Po tej bitwie zwycięskie armie Polskie ruszyły do Anatolijskiego Adrianopola, by zaatakować armię Anatolii. Polacy mieli wtedy utrudnione zadanie, gdyż atakowali przez rzekę, lecz dzięki przewadze liczebnej udało się Polakom tą bitwę wygrać. Siły uczestniczące we wspomnianej bitwie pod Adrianopolem zostały wysłany do stolicy Anatolii, Konstantynopola, tak aby wyzwolić go spod Anatolijskiej okupacji. W czerwcu 1495 do Polski dotarły informacje o kolejnej wojnie pomiędzy Nitrą, która została w 1484 pokonana przez Polskę, a Chanatem Węgier. 1 grudnia 1495 Polakom udało się wyzwolić Konstantynopol. Tego samego dnia do regentów dotarły wieści, iż rosnące napięcia pomiędzy Polskimi a Pomorskimi możnymi doprowadziły do uzyskania przez Polskę roszczeń do Łużyc. W tym samym czasie sojusznicy Polski atakowali wrogów w Adrianopolu, tak więc regenci zdecydowali się skierować tam wojska, które niewiele wcześniej zdobyły Konstantynopol, by pomóc w bitwie. Odbyła się ona w listopadzie 1495. Zakończyła się ona wygraną stronników Grecji. Po zakończonej bitwie, regenci wywnioskowali, że jego sojusznicy poradzą sobie z resztkami wrogich armii na kontynencie Europejskim, tym samym skierowali oni armie przez morze Marmara wgłąb Anatolii. Na początku 1496 Polacy zdobyli wiele wrogich terytoriów na terenie Anatolii, lecz okazało się że Anatolia ma nadal sporo potencjalnych rekrutów i powoli odbudowują oni swoją armie. Na przełomie kwietnia i maja 1496 została stoczona bitwa morska pomiędzy sojusznikami Polski a Anatolijską flotą. Regenci mieli nadzieje, iż sojusznicy Polski zwyciężą, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku armie Polskie zostałyby odcięte od kontynentu Europejskiego. Jednak mimo obaw regentów sojusznicy Polski zwyciężyli. W styczniu 1497 regenci wprowadzili do użytku nadmorskie stocznie, które pozwalały budować nowe statki w szybszym tempie, taniej i szybciej dokonywać napraw, a także taktyki piki i broni palnej. Wymieszanie arqebuserów z pikinierami pozwalało im razić przeciwnika, a także w razie zagrożenia ze strony wrogiej piechoty lub jazdy wycofać się za ścianę sojuszniczych pik. Dzięki temu została stworzona możliwość budowy tzw. ''obozów regimentowych ''które pozwalały na utrzymanie dużo większej niż dotychczas stałej armii, zwiększyła się wtedy także siła Polskiej piechoty i szarży kawalerii W tym samym czasie Anatolijska armia niebezpiecznie rosła w siłę. Tak więc zdecydowano się połączyć obydwie (15k + 16k = '''31.000) armie Polskie w jedną. Pod koniec stycznia 1497 połączone armie Polskie zdobyły Anatolijską fortecę w Kocaeli. Wtedy też miano już atakować rosnącą w siłę armię Anatolijską, lecz regenci zdecydowali się poczekać, aż przybędą sojusznicy. Niedługo potem na pomoc Polakom zaczęły przybywać posiłki z innych krajów, tak więc podjętą decyzję o ataku na Anatolijską armię stacjonującą w Hudavendigar mając nadzieję, że posiłki z innych krajów przybędą na czas. Tak się jednak nie stało i w wyniku tego w marcu 1497 ponieśli pierwszą w trakcie tej wojny porażkę. Polacy nie ponieśli w tej bitwie dużych strat, ale zdezorganizowane i pokonane armie Polskie ruszyły po tej bitwie w bardzo długi i czasochłonny odwrót aż do Polski. Wtedy też regenci zdecydowali się nie powracać tymi armiami ponownie na pole bitwy, gdyż ta wojna była wtedy w dużym stopniu wygrana. Nie były to jednak puste słowa, gdyż okazało się, że sojusznicy Polski znakomicie sobie poradzili pokonując po raz kolejny armie wroga w Hudavendigar. Tak więc regenci uznali już ostatecznie, że Polska zrobiła już to co mogła w trakcie tej wojny, gdyż Grecja została obroniona głównie dzięki pomocy Polski. W sierpniu 1497 zwycięskie armie powróciły do kraju. Wtedy też zmniejszono nakłady na utrzymanie wojsk do minimum, a jako że nagromadzono w królewskim skarbcu bardzo dużo złota, to religijni regenci zdecydowali, że należy zbudować wiele wojsk na terenie całego kraju, by wzmacniać wiarę katolicką na terenie Polski. We wrześniu 1498 zakończyła się wojna pomiędzy Chanatem Nitry, a Chanatem Węgier w której zwyciężyła Nitra ograniczając Węgry do zaledwie jednej prowincji. 15 grudnia 1498 zakończyła się wojna grecka. Broniona przez Polskę Grecja zwyciężyła, odbierając muzułmanom aż trzy różne terytoria. W tej wojnie Polska dochowała tytułu "obrońcy wiary katolickiej", tak więc uzyskała ona bardzo wielkie wpływy u Papieża. W tym samym czasie wykorzystano je, by poprzeć Polskiego kandydata na stanowisko Papieża. Samodzielna Władza 1 stycznia 1499 pełnie władzy uzyskał syn króla Miłobrata, Krystyn. Był on słabym administratorem, całkiem dobrym dyplomatą i wyśmienitym wojownikiem. Był on także zupełnie inny od regentów wcześniej rządzących państwem. A więc, był on handlarzem, budowniczym armii, a także odkrywcą, jednak w przeciwieństwie do swego ojca nie był on człowiekiem zbytnio religijnym, nie był on także autokratą, czy też pokojowym izolacjonistą, jak regenci. Pierwszą decyzją, jaką podjął nowy król była budowa stoczni w porcie w Truso, Gdańsku i Bramborsku. 26 kwietnia 1499 zmarł Papież, Pius II. Nieoczekiwanie na jego następcę został wybrany kandydat wspierany przez Katalonię. Jako, że Krystyn nie był człowiekiem religijnym zrezygnował on ze wspierania Polskiego kandydata na Papieża i czekał na wykorzystanie wpływów Papieskich w inny sposób. 3 października 1499 król wprowadził kolejną reformę administracyjną, zakładającą możliwość budowy sądów. Przy tej okazji został wprowadzony tzw.''pakt jedności ''będący próbą ujednolicenia struktur kościelnych poprzez wprowadzenie jednolitej kolejności posług i powszechnego modlitewnika, co zwiększyło efektywność królewskich misjonarzy. 12 grudnia 1499 do Polski dotarły wieści o ataku Rusi Kijowskiej na Chanat Herzoński. W 1501 urodził sie jego jedyny narasie syn Wielisław